


Dear Guinevere

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Other, Poetry, Vampires, inspired by cradle of filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Urg! I hate writer's block! Here's a little poem while I try to think of the next part of my stories





	Dear Guinevere

Dear Guinevere   
Steeped in mystery  
Her beauty  
Like a siren lures  
Men into her bed  
Drowned in passion throes  
The depths of which no one knows

Dear Guinevere  
There is a secret to be had  
One that makes her oh so sad  
As she drains their life  
Filling her belly with blood  
And her mind with strife

Dear Guinevere  
She dabbled in things  
That claimed her wings  
And to this day  
She still falls prey  
To the demon's curse


End file.
